


The Lunar Club

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blow Job, Body Writing, Bondage, Cock Cage, Cock Ring, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Collar, Consensual Sex, Consensual Slut Shaming, Creampie, Crotch Rope, Cuckolding, Dick slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Facial, Forced Orgasm, Forniphilia, Golden shower, Heavy BDSM, Human Furniture, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masochist Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Peter Hale Is Kinky, Put on Display, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski is Kinky, Stiles is VERY into this, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrator, Watersports, dildo, face fuck, face slapping with dick, hole spanking, leash, older Peter Hale, rough BDSM, sadist Peter Hale, spitting in mouth, spreader bar, twink Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Peter Hale is the owner of the success BDSM club ‘The Lunar’, but it has been a while since he has had a partner that could handle his rough brand of BDSM, well until Stiles walks in one night.Chapter 4-Requested Prompt's
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 19
Kudos: 686





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Hale sighed as he flicked his fingers over the tablet that was balancing on top of his right knee as he skimmed over who had what part of his club ‘The Lunar’ booked that evening and for what. They all looked like so much fun, for being an owner of an underground BDSM club it had been quite some time since he had gotten to play. His brand of BDSM was too much for most and so Peter had to content himself with watching and making sure things ran smoothly for others. 

“Here boss,” Boyd set a tall glass by his right side and Peter sighed again as he sipped it. 

“Thanks, god I’m bored. Please tell me you’ve seen someone lately that would match with me?” Peter dropped his head back to look at his enforcer who vetted everyone who walked into his club and thus knew their darkest kinks and fantasies. 

“That’s why I came over here, there is one. He’s been here a few times and done a few public scenes… He can handle you, boss.” Boyd swiped Peter’s tablet and tapped on the screen before handing it back.

“Stiles Stilinski? Interesting,” Peter sipped his drink as he read the file and hummed in appreciation of a candid shot of Stiles strapped to a St. Andrew’s cross on one of the stages in his club, his back welted up and a paddle mid-swing on it’s way to his ass. He was pretty, young and into almost the same sort of things Peter was, his file looked like a wet dream to Peter whose cock twitched in interest. 

“He’s here tonight, alone and looking very horny,” Boyd commented and Peter followed his enforcer’s line of sight to the lean brunet who was sitting at the bar, swirling the straw in his drink looking at one of the stages where a young man was getting double teamed by two larger men, cum dripping from his body and still begging for more as the audience watched. 

“Bring him to me,” Peter made up his mind and set his tablet down, letting his legs sprawl wide. He knew this position made his tight leather pants cling to his thick thighs tighter and showed off the outline of his hardening cock against his hip. 

“Good call boss, have fun,” Boyd smirked knowingly as he stood up and walked over to Stiles. The two talked for a moment or two and Stiles’ cheeks visibly darkened as he looked over at Peter and his open position of legs. Stiles nodded almost eagerly and Peter let a smirk play on his lips as the younger man got to his feet and walked over to Peter.

“You must be Stiles, I’m Peter Hale, the owner of this club,” Peter said smoothly when Stiles stopped in front of him, letting Peter get a good look at his whole body. Stiles was wearing tight jeans and a tighter, sheer shirt that showed off his pink nipples.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hale.” Stiles bowed his head slightly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips when his eyes caught on the obvious bulge in Peter’s leather pants. 

“My enforcer told you what I want am I right? You saw my file of what I like doing?” Peter lazily ran his hand down his chest before cupping himself through his jeans, chuckling when Stiles swayed slightly. 

“Yes Mr. Hale,” Stiles nodded quickly as his cheeks and ears darkened. 

“Say it, boy,” Peter snapped out and heard Stiles give a small groan and his cock twitched again.

“You want an obedient bitch,” Stiles said, biting his lower lip as his cock began to stiffen in his jeans. 

“Can you be an obedient bitch for me boy? Take everything I give you and thank me for it?” Peter raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“I can be you obedient bitch Mr. Hale, I want to be.” Stiles sounded breathless. 

“Come here boy,” Peter crooked his finger at Stiles who stumbled into the space between the older man’s thighs and moaned when Peter’s hand squeezed the outline of Stiles’ cock tightly.

“Call me Master,” Peter smiled lazily as he watched as Stiles’ eyes darkened with lust.

“Yes Master,” Stiles breathed out, hips pushing up into Peter’s tight grip. 

“You want to stop whenever you say red as loud as you can and if your mouth is busy then you slap my thigh three-times, understood?” Peter asked as he tightened his grip just a bit on Stiles’ cock.

“I understand Master and I promise I will if I need to,” Stiles promised in understanding.

“Strip and then kneel between my legs boy,” Peter ordered as he released his hold on Stiles’ cock and leaned back in his seat. Stiles swallowed once before he pulled his sheer shirt off, the cool air of the club causing his pink nipples to turn into stiff peaks. 

Peter watched with hungry, excited eyes as Stiles peeled himself out of his tight jeans. His cock was a few inches smaller and much thinner than Peter’s own, but it was flushed red and was already beginning to leak pre-cum. Stiles didn’t touch himself and once he kicked his clothing away he sank to his knees between Peter’s leather-clad thighs. 

Peter slowly unzipped his pants, noticing a few people had turned their attention to them. After all, it wasn’t often that the boss played with someone so of course, they wanted to watch. Peter lazily stroked his large cock before laughing loud when Stiles’ mouth obviously watered and his lips parted instantly. 

“Such an eager slut, you want this in your mouth boy?” Peter taunted as he slapped the head of his cock wetly against Stiles' face. Stiles’ whined and tipped his head up higher, his eyes fluttering at the slap. 

“Fucking slut,” Peter huffed as he placed one of his hands on the back of Stiles' head and held him in place as he roughly shoved his cock into Stiles’ open mouth. 

“Oh fuck yeah, that’s it, boy,” Peter, moaned as his cock throbbed in the wet warmth of Stiles' mouth as the younger man gagged around Peter’s girth. Peter tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair, using his hold to pull Stiles off his cock briefly before he was forcing the younger man’s mouth back down around his hard length. 

Stiles gagged and choked as Peter brutally fucked his mouth, barely giving him a moment to catch his breath. Stiles felt his eyes stinging with unshed tears as Peter’s cock was forced past his gag reflex each time. Stiles had never been so turned on in his whole damn life and he was so hard between his thighs he could pound steel. 

“That’s right boy, accept your place,” Peter grunted as he noticed the blank look that was slowly appearing over Stiles’ face. He had seen it before in past partners and grinned sharply, this boy was made for this and now Stiles knew it as well. Stiles was now sucking the best he could as Peter fucked his mouth. 

It had been a while since Peter had someone’s mouth on his cock and having a pretty young thing like Stiles taking his rough treatment so nicely it was too much for Peter. Peter gasped as he yanked his throbbing cock from Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ mouth was still open; drool and pre-cum dripping down his chin while his lips were red and swollen from the rough use. 

Peter used his hold on Stiles' hair to yank the younger man’s head back, Stiles moaned weakly as his eyes slipped shut and Peter grunted as he quickly jerked himself off. He kept his eyes on Stiles’ flushed and wrecked face and let out a moan of his own as his orgasm hit him. Peter smirked as he watched as his spray of cum painted Stiles pretty face, drenching almost every inch of it in Peter’s seed. 

“This is what you should always look like a boy,” Peter squeezed Stiles’ cum-coated cheeks until Stiles' mouth was forced open. Peter waited until Stiles was looking at him before Peter leaned up and spat directly into the younger man’s mouth before laughing when Stiles’ hips jerked forward. 

“I’m not done with you yet boy, far from it.” Peter decided. He was originally going to use Stiles to get off but now he wanted more. 

“Oh, yes Master.” Stiles’ voice wrecked but his eyes shone with lust and excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just do 2 chapters of this fic, but then I got inspired so expect more chapters which will grow more intense and rough I promise.
> 
> Warning: the use of boypussy and boycunt are used in this chapter if that makes you cringe then consider yourselves warned.

Peter took in the sight of the boy kneeling at his feet, his cum slowly rolling down his face and pooling in his sharp collarbones. Stiles’ mouth was still open like it was stuck in that position and Stiles’ eyes were shining with unshed tears. Stiles’ cock was jutting out from his crotch, it was flushed an angry red and steadily leaking now.

It was a rather pretty sight and Peter relished in it as he absently stroked his already stiffening cock. It had been too long since he had such an obedient boy and he was going to enjoy it even if it only lasted one night. 

Peter reached down the side of his chair and tapped the underside and hummed as he grabbed a bottle of lube that was waiting inside of the small compartment that had popped open at his touch. 

“On your feet bitch, show me your boypussy,” Peter ordered, gauging how Stiles would react to this brand of dirty talk. 

“Yes, Master,” Stiles’ cheeks flushed under the layer of drying cum as he staggered to his feet. Stiles’ cock bobbed and leaked a bead of pre-cum as humiliation coiled in his chest, as he turned around, bent over slightly as he tugged his ass cheeks apart to show the older man his hole. Stiles noticed that they had quite the audience, all of whom were aroused or in states of disarray as they watched the two of them. Stiles was keenly aware of his debauched state and his cock pulsed between his thighs. 

“Such a nice, tight pussy you have boy. It won’t be when I’m finished with it.” Peter licked his lips at the tight pink pucker that was now on full display and couldn’t resist the urge he suddenly got. He lifted his hand and brought it down hard on Stiles’ hole and laughed when Stiles’ yelp of surprise turned into a moan of want. Peter repeated the action a few times until Stiles’ pink pucker was clenching constantly and now a nice shade of red. 

Peter spilled copious amounts of lube over his erection, making sure to coat every inch not caring that it was staining the leather of his pants. 

“Sit on my cock boy, let me turn that tight boypussy of yours into a messy, gaping, fuck hole.” Peter crooned with a dark twist on his lips as Stiles lowered himself with an embarrassing whimper. 

“That’s right bitch, take it all in your little boycunt.” Peter encouraged as he grabbed Stiles’ thighs and lifted them up and apart as Stiles’ hole swallowed down every inch of the older man’s cock. 

Stiles’ hands latched onto the older man’s knees as his mouth hung open even wider than before and soundless noises fell from his throat as he was spread wider and wider with each inch of Peter he took into himself. 

Stiles had taken a wide size range of cocks and toys over the years but Peter’s cock was the best one he’s ever felt. It filled and stretched him in all the ways Stiles craved and burned just the right amount. Add in Peter taunting him with calling his hole a pussy or cunt and fuck, spanking his hole before fucking into it? Stiles was on cloud nine. 

“It feels good doesn’t it boy? Having your pussy so full? You fucking love it don’t you bitch?” Peter reached up around Stiles’ chest and roughly pinched Stiles’ pink nipples, grinning at the whine Stiles released at it and it forced Stiles down on the last remaining inch. 

“Yes Master, fuck, I love it so much! Your cock is so big, so good,” Stiles’ words began to slur together as he writhed a bit as he adjusted to having all of Peter’s cock inside of himself and the older man now playing with his nipples. 

“You’re just a pathetic cock slut aren’t you boy?” Peter laughed as he twisted Stiles' nipples just to hear Stiles gasp and whine again. 

“I am Master!” Stiles gasped when Peter jerked his hips up, forcing his cock deeper into the younger man on his lap. 

“Tell everyone what you are boy,” Peter ordered as he moved his hands down to grip Stiles hips, intending to take control once the younger man obeyed his order. 

“I’m a pathetic cock slut who loves Master’s cock in my boypussy!” Stiles sobbed out loudly as his body arched when Peter began to fuck into him, moving his body with ease. 

Stiles moaned and clung to Peter’s knees as he was bounced forcefully up and down on the older man’s length. Each time Peter yanked Stiles back down onto his cock, Stiles’ vision blurred a bit as he let out helpless noises as his cock ached and throbbed as his hole was ravished by the older man below him. 

“Do you want my cum boy? Do you want me to make a mess of your pathetic boycunt?” Peter growled as he ground his cock deeper into Stiles’ tight ass, loving the way Stiles was squeezing around his cock eager for whatever Peter gave him. 

“Please Master, please come in me, please make me a mess.” Stiles pleaded, his mind going blank and his world was now focused on the way Peter’s cock felt inside of him. 

“Such a greedy bitch,” Peter laughed before grunting as he drove himself up into Stiles now looser hole a few more times before groaning out his second orgasm of the night, shooting his load deep inside of the younger man’s ass. Stiles gasped and whined at the sensation. 

Peter could feel his cock softening and some of his cum starting to leak out around him. Peter looked over Stiles’ shoulder, past his heaving and flushed chest to see Stiles was still hard as a rock. Peter rolled his eyes and reached around and gave a harsh slap to Stiles' cock. He smirked when Stiles let out a shout as his cock spurted ropes of cum over his stomach. 

“Show me your boypussy now,” Peter ordered and leaned back, release his hold on Stiles’ hips and nodded when Stiles shakily stood up and tugged his cheeks apart again. 

“I did promise you I would turn that tight boycunt into a messy, gaping fuck hole and I always keep my promises boy,” Peter confirmed as he stared at the way Stiles’ rim was open wide, puffy and red from use and his cum dripping out. 

“Thank you, Master,” Stiles breathed out when his fingertips touched his gaping hole and a pleased shudder went over his body. 

Peter grabbed a towel off the chair behind him; all the chairs came with towels just in case. He tossed it on the floor to his right side as he began to zip himself back up.

“Kneel, boy, you can stay with me for the rest of the night.” Peter decided and watched as Stiles took a shaky step before collapsing onto the towel and cuddled up to his right leg with a content sigh and his eyes closed. Peter tangled his hand in Stiles' hair and used his other hand to pick up his tablet again. He had some work to finish but now he had an obedient boy at his feet, which was an improvement. 

Peter hoped Stiles would come back to the Lunar and more importantly, come back to him for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me out with some feedback?  
> https://forms.gle/XszLrx2FaFrhE9fw7


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is doesn't involve sex but a lot of other kinks, think of this one as a warm-up for other kinks these two will be exploring later!

Peter was very pleased when not even 2 days had passed before Stiles was standing before him in The Lunar Club once again. 

“You want more don’t you?” Peter set his tablet down and dragged his eyes up and down Stiles lean form, licking his lips as he remembered the state he had left the younger man in the last time and his cock twitched in excitement. 

“I want more, so much more.” Stiles agreed, face set firmly and Peter hummed before he rose to his feet and gripped Stiles chin firmly. 

“We will discuss this and sign a contract before anything else happens. I do not share boy do you understand? If you don my collar you will belong to me and no one else unless I decide to lend you out. Understood?” Peter spoke sharply as he watched as Stiles’ pupils blew wide with lust and a keen escaped Stiles’ lips. 

“I understand and want that Master,” Stiles agreed again and Peter hummed as he released his grip on Stiles’ chin. 

“Come with me then,” Peter walked deeper into the club, not bothering to check if Stiles was following or not. He knew the younger man would be, Stiles wanted this that much was clear. 

A few hours later and a contract was signed and went over repeatedly, Peter was confident as he locked the black leather collar into place around Stiles’ mole dotted throat. Stiles let out a soft moan as the leather tightened around his Adam’s apple and he shuddered when Peter gave his body a heated look. 

Stiles was naked save for the leather that circled his throat, wrists and ankles. His skin was flushed a pretty pink as arousal lazily ran through his veins. Stiles’ cock was half hard and starting to rise from his crotch as Peter looped a short chain between the cuffs on Stiles’ wrists, keeping the locked behind his back and the feeling of Peter’s large, calloused hands roamed over Stiles’ body, pinching the soft skin and teasing Stiles’ nipples into stiff peaks. 

“Open your mouth boy,” Peter instructed when he came around Stiles’ body, a black ball gag dangling from his fingers and Stiles swallowed hard before letting his mouth open as wide as he could manage. 

“Tonight you are nothing but a pretty decoration by my side while I conduct business, am I understood, boy?” Peter asked as he fastened the ball gag firmly into Stiles’ mouth, nodding to himself at the sight of Stiles’ pink lips spread wide around the black ball that was forcing his mouth to stay open wide.

Stiles nodded once in understanding before his heartbeat quickened and cock throbbed when Peter picked up another item, a metal, ringed cock cage and a devious smirk on the older man’s face. 

“A pretty decoration doesn’t need to come, that’s not your purpose tonight boy,” Peter explained as he took ahold of Stiles cock with one hand and slipped the cage into place with the other one. The click of the lock shutting echoed in Peter’s office and Peter mockingly patted Stiles’ caged cock before pulling a black marker from his desk. Peter uncapped the felt tip pen and stepped closer to Stiles, Stiles nodded once again and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the felt being dragged over his skin as Peter wrote on his chest and hips. 

“Much better,” Peter took in the words he added to Stiles’ pale, bare skin. The black words standing out nicely and read them over. 

“Owned bitch,” was written across Stiles’ chest while “useless” was on Stiles’ right hip with an arrow that was pointed at Stiles' caged cock. Stiles whined behind the gag when Peter read the words aloud while touching them so Stiles knew exactly what was on his body. Humiliation pricked at his skin and Stiles knew he made the right call when signing the contract with this Dom; Peter was exactly what he had been craving for years. 

Peter then pulled a black leash from his back pocket. Stiles watched with wide eyes and arousal burning hotter in his body as Peter attached the clip of the leash to the tip of the cock cage and gave a testing tug. Stiles moaned behind the gag as he stumbled forward a step in the direction of the pressure on his cock. 

Peter just chuckled as he looped the end of the leash around his left wrist and shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather pants before leaving his office with Stiles stumbling behind him out into the club. Stiles’ cheeks burned as people instantly took notice of him shuffling behind Peter as he was led around by the leash attached to his cock cage. It was humiliating as people whispered to each other, eyes never leaving Stiles as he moved by them while Peter greeted some of the regular’s. 

Stiles had to swallow almost constantly to stop himself from drooling around the ball gag as he followed Peter around the club, standing behind the older man as the pretty decoration he was to be that night. He shifted every so often when Peter stopped to drink with someone or hold a conversation. Peter was ignoring Stiles just the way Stiles had asked of him and Stiles’ cock was aching with his growing arousal. 

Stiles almost collapsed to his knees when Peter finally made his way back to his usual seat and sat down before raising an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles swallowed as he remembered what this meant, the two had discussed it beforehand and Stiles was more than ready to try it. Stiles lowered himself to his knees before doubling over so his forehead was pressed to the floor of the club and moaned behind the gag when Peter’s booted feet settled on his back just above where his wrists were cuffed together. 

Stiles took a few steadying breathes before he settled into his new place as Peter’s footstool. He had acted as a table for a couple once in this very club out of curiosity and had fallen headfirst into becoming human furniture and from that stemmed the kink of being ignored and objectified. Some days that all Stiles wanted as it allowed him to shut his ever-busy mind off and just be something else for a while. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that with the pressure of Peter’s feet resting on his back but a slurping noise made Stiles open his eyes and turn his head to the side. Stiles made a noise behind the gag and his cock throbbed in its cage as he watched as Peter made another part of their agreement come true. 

Stiles belonged to Peter save for some scenes when Stiles wanted to be the one getting all the attention, but at Stiles' request, Peter was free to play with others when Stiles was a decoration and Peter was already taking advantage of that. 

Peter had his arms draped over the back off his couch as a pretty young blond man was doubled over his lap, his red-painted lips stretched wide around Peter’s cock, sloppily giving the older man head. Stiles twitched from his place on the floor acting as Peter’s footstool as he watched as the other man about his age sucked and lapped at Peter’s cock. 

Peter caught Stiles watching and smirking knowingly before he jerked his hips up, making the blond choke before Peter pulled the blond off of his cock and jerked himself off before spraying his seed over the blond’s face. Stiles moaned at the sight and his body shuddered at the sight, Stiles knew he would find that hot but damn, that was something else and now Stiles wanted to know what Peter would look like fucking someone and wondered if Peter would do that anytime soon. 

“Mm, thank you, Sir,” The blond licked his lips and Peter patted his head and sent him off like he was a dog. Peter tucked his softening cock back into his pants and gulped down his drink. 

Peter didn’t say anything as he set his drink down before moving his feet off of Stiles’ back and rose to his feet and yanked on the leash. Stiles moaned behind the gag that was wet with his salvia and Stiles was now aware of the way his chin was coated with his drool as he stumbled to his feet, still being led by the leash attached to the cage around his cock. 

Peter gripped Stiles' chin and raised an eyebrow silently asking for a check-in. Stiles nodded once telling Peter he was still green and Peter hummed before roughly patting Stiles cheek before pulling on the leash again. 

Stiles’ heartbeat picked up as Peter led him into the restrooms before looping his end of Stiles’ leash around a hook on the side of the bathroom opposite of the urinals. Peter pointed at the floor and Stiles found himself sitting down at the silent command and his cock twitched as lust began to rear up as Stiles realized that not all the urinals were porcelain. 

Stiles watched in sudden understanding when Peter walked over to a redhead who was kneeling between two of the porcelain urinals with his face and body shining in the low light of the bathroom. Stiles felt pre-cum start to drip from the slit of his cock through the metal rings of his cage as the redhead eagerly opened his mouth as he looked up at Peter who was unzipping his pants. Stiles whimpered behind his gag as he watched as a stream of piss left Peter’s cock and splattered over the redheads’ mouth. Stiles watched in amazement as the redhead moaned like he was being fucked as he swallowed Peter’s piss that was raining over his face.

Peter grunted as he shook twice before he zipped himself back up and looked down at the redhead who looked like he was on cloud nine. The redhead held up the universal sign of ‘okay’ and Peter nodded with a small smile before he turned away from the redhead and picked up Stiles leash again. 

Stiles couldn’t help but look over his shoulder as another man stepped up to use the redhead’s mouth as a urinal and made a thoughtful noise at the blissed-out look the redhead was sporting as the doors shut behind Stiles. 

Stiles blinked in confusion when he was led back to Peter’s plush office and Peter unlatched the leash from his cock and eased the soaked ball gag from Stiles’ mouth.

“Color,” Peter demanded, speaking to Stiles for the first time that night. 

“Green Master,” Stiles’ voice was hoarse with disuse but it was a wonderful feeling. 

“You did well boy, very well,” Peter commented as he led Stiles over to the couch in the room and picked up a few tissues and began to carefully wipe his face clean of drool. 

“Are we finished for the night Master?” Stiles still felt confused; they had just started, hadn’t they?

“It’s been hours boy, the club is almost closed for the night,” Peter said carefully as he took the chain from between Stiles’ wrist cuffs and helped Stiles stretch them out. 

“Hours?” Stiles was amazed, he had lost time before when he was acting as a piece of furniture but never hours. 

“You really enjoyed yourself tonight boy,” Peter sounded amused as he ran his fingers over the rings of the cage that were pressing against the swelling flesh of Stiles’ cock. 

“I did Master, thank you.” Stiles made sure to thank Peter; it was apart of their agreement that he was always polite to his Master. 

“Next time we will discuss watersports, I noticed how interested you looked in the bathroom,” Peter promised as he slowly eased the cage off of Stiles’ engorged member. 

“Oh, thank you, Master!” Stiles blushed at how obvious he must have been but Peter just chuckled before giving Stiles a devilish look before he brought his hand down on Stiles’ cock. Stiles let out a helpless cry as pain forced his orgasm out of him with surprising force. 

Stiles was lying back on the couch, his crotch and stomach a mess of his release and Peter hovering above him with a knowing look. 

“We’ll talk about that as well,” Peter promised and Stiles just smiled dazed up at his Dom and knew more than ever that he had made the right choice when he came back to Peter that night


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon from my request form wanted more of this fic with Stiles being getting all the attention and a crotch rope.
> 
> +  
> Hi, can you write Stiles/Peter. Stiles is tied up against floor to ceiling windows with a blindfold on. Peter has put a cock ring on Stiles and a vibrator in his ass and left him for a couple of hours. When he come back, he fucks Stiles to multiple orgasms. With lots of dirty talk about people watching him and some feminization. Thanks  
> +  
> A scene, previously consented to, where Peter has captured Stiles and tied him up and tortures him by making Stiles orgasm continually without mercy  
> +  
> Peter/Stiles + Nipple Torture + Desperation/Overstimulation + Stiles coming from that? Thank you!

Stiles’ was glad for the strength of the chains he was keeping him strung up in Peter’s office of The Lunar. The blindfold kept him blind to anything that was happening in the office, he had no idea if Peter was still there or if had left him alone. That just added to the thrill that was mingling with the arousal that was singing in his bloodstream. 

Stiles swayed forward on the balls of his feet, whining uselessly behind the ball gag that was lodged firmly between his lips. Stiles curled his fingers and toes as he arched when the vibrators of the slender dildo that was seated deep inside of his ass increased its strength. Stiles’ wiggled his hips; eyes rolling up into his skull under the blindfold when the coarse rope that had been wrapped around his groin area in a harness of sorts to keep the vibrator in place. A few very well placed knots rubbed at Stiles’ sensitive skin making Stiles’ clench around the dildo. 

Stiles moaned helplessly as suddenly the weight that was pulling on the metal clamps that had been fastened around his nipples increased. The new weight forced Stiles to lurch forward in an awkward bend in his bondage that kept him in place. Stiles sobbed slightly when the heavy nipple clamps were tugged mercilessly on. Stiles had no clue if the person touching him was Peter or if Peter was showing him off. Either way, as the dildo began to jerk inside of his ass; Stiles shuddered and whined as the cock ring around his cock stopped a building orgasm in its tracks. 

Stiles had no clue how it had been since he had been strung up like this and left to be tormented relentlessly by the weighted nipple clamps and vibrator in his ass. Stiles blinked slowly against the slightly damp fabric of the blindfold and swallowed when a hand suddenly cupped and squeezed his balls. The pressure was intense when mixed with the other sensations thrumming through Stiles’ body and Stiles had no choice but to go up onto his tiptoes with a muffled gasp. 

The hand smoothed up Stiles’ shaft, thumb rubbing over the tip of the wet head and Stiles moaned when the tip of the man’s thumbnail dipped into the leaking slit. Stiles suddenly shouted out behind the gag, seeing colours in the darkness of the blindfold as the hand suddenly removed the cock ring. The removal of the pressure had Stiles coming instantly, large spurts of cum coming from his bobbing cock. 

“What a mess you made slut, all from a little stimulation.” Peter chuckled against Stiles’ ear, his hands settling on Stiles’ trembling hips and Stiles couldn’t help but push his ass back against the older man’s crotch. 

“I wonder how many times you can make a mess of yourself before I even get my cock in your eager little boycunt.” Peter mused as he ran his hands up Stiles’ torso. Stiles whined, head lolling to the side when Peter flicked the weighted clamps. The movement had the small weights swaying and tugging on the abused nubs in a way that had Stiles’ cock rising again. 

Peter hummed as he used his index finger and thumb to pinch the already clamped nipples, twisting and pulling them the best he could. The action had the weights swinging and Stiles constantly whining and gasping behind the ball gag. 

“That’s it slut, just a bit more until you make a mess of yourself again.” Peter crooned mockingly as he rocked his clothed erection against Stiles’ ass. Stiles shuddered at the words and the stimulation on his sore, puffy, aching nipples and he couldn’t help the next orgasm that washed over him.   
“Such a messy slut,” Peter laughed but he left Stiles’ nipples alone. Instead, his hands pulled at the crotch rope, rubbing the rope against the younger man’s skin in a way that was sure to leave a mark for Stiles’ to appreciate for days after. 

Stiles was pushed forward in his bonds this time by Peter’s rough hand in the middle of his back. Stiles would spread his legs wider, but the spreader bar Peter had locked his ankles into prevented it just as they prevented him from losing his feet from under him while he is strung up like this. The new position had his ass on full display and Peter wasted no time in twisting, tugging and thrusting the vibrator that was inside of Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles sobbed as the dildo was used to stretch him wider and torment his prostate. It was no wonder that Stiles’ got hard again, even if Stiles felt wrung out already but he knew Peter wasn’t done with him yet. Peter didn’t even have to say anything before Stiles’ was coming again, this time tears leaking from his eyes and drool escaping from around the ball gag. 

“Such a greedy little slut you are.” Peter half-praised, half-mocked as he removed the dildo from Stiles’ loosened hole. 

“Now keep being your slutty self and put on a good show, everyone is watching after all.” Peter purred as he unzipped his pants, wasting no time in entering the younger man. Stiles gasped at the feeling of a real cock inside of him and paired with the fact that he had no clue if Peter was telling the truth or not. Peter’s office was overlooking the club and had floor to ceiling windows, but the blinds were usually drawn. They were when they started, but with the blindfold, he had no clue if they were still closed. Either way, Stiles didn’t mind, he hoped those watching were enjoying the show. 

“Now make that boypussy nice and tight for me to fuck.” Peter ordered with a slap to Stiles’ right ass cheek. Stiles tightened up at the order on reflex and Peter gave a pleased moan. Peter began to fuck into the younger man, not holding back making sure to stay right on the edge of being too rough. Just the way Stiles’ and Peter loved and leaned towards whenever the two played together. 

Stiles’ was hard again, but Stiles’ was only a bit surprised by this but then again he always got hard when the older man fucked him properly. 

“You have the best boycunt I’ve ever fucked slut, god I wish I could stay inside your boypussy forever.” Peter rambled as he snapped his hips against Stiles’ ass over and over. 

Stiles’ shivered at the dirty words that were breathed hotly into his ear as he was speared open over and over on the older man’s cock. It made Stiles’ head spin and add in the way the crotch rope was still digging into his skin and the weights on his nipples felt heavier than ever as Stiles hung limply in his bonds. 

Peter pressed his thumb to the crown of Stiles’ cock and all Stiles could do was come, strength zapped from his limbs and sway as Peter kept fucking him. Peter didn’t stop until he came inside of Stiles’ with a loud grunt.

“Now that is a well-fucked boypussy if I’ve ever seen one.” Peter admired once he pulled out of Stiles, using his thumb to open Stiles’ soft rim wider. 

“You put on such a nice show slut, too bad it’s over now as I doubt you have anything left to give.” Peter chuckled as he squeezed Stiles’ empty balls and Stiles nodded wholeheartedly. 

“Now just relax for me and we’ll eat and cuddle the rest of the night okay?” Peter switched into aftercare mode and Stiles sank into the gentleness of his voice and new touches. Stiles let himself float, knowing Peter would take good care of him.


End file.
